This is why I: Love you, Hate you, Want you
by i.anachronism
Summary: Ever wondered why Faith really hated Buffy? Well, this might just hold the answers. Songfic to Girl Next Door by Saving Jane


**Disclaimer:**I don't own BtVS, or the song.

**A/N:**This is my view on why B and Faithy hate each other.

* * *

**  
Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene**

Faith's P.O.V

I hate Buffy. I hate her because she has everything I want. Friends, Family, and a life outside of what we do. And then there's me, cold unloving, Faith. Oh I'll show you unloving.

**  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair**

Buffy's P.O.V

What I wouldn't give to live in Faith's life for one day. She is so perfect. God, the hair, the skin, the eyes, the lips, every part of her is beautiful, and I'm just drab Buffy. God Faith, what have you done to me?

**  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly**

Faith's P.O.V

It makes me wonder, how did B get all of this, if she's such a bitch sometimes. What does she have that I don't? What about her is so alluring?

**  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her**

Buffy's P.O.V

God, I love her, and yet I hate her all at the same time. What about her is so enticing? What is it that makes me keep coming back to her? What I wouldn't give to live in her shoes for one day.

Sometimes I wonder; does Angel love me or her?

**  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**

Faith's P.O.V  
B's always the one getting all the attention. And I'm left in the sidelines, looking on as I watch her flaunt herself. B, what have you done to me?

Buffy's P.O.V  
I hate watching everyone dote on Faith. It makes me question their loyalty. If only I hadn't fallen in love.

**  
Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing**

Faith's P.O.V

Buffy, the epitome of perfection. She's exactly what everyone wants. Not to angry, but no to happy. She with her fashion sense, and petite figure.

**  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding**

Buffy's P.O.V

Faith takes all of this to well, how come she never blows up at my friends like I do? Is that why they like her better? Or is it cuz she laid Xander? No, I think that would make them hate her. It must be something else that makes everyone want to be around her.

**  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her**

Faith's P.O.V

God, I hate her. Hate, hate, love, no….hate. I wish. No matter how many times I tell myself I hate her, she always seems to come back to me. In her full glory.

Why Buffy? Why? Why couldn't you just leave me be? I swear that next time I see you, you'll be sorry that you didn't leave me alone.

**  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else**

Buffy's P.O.V

"Faith," I said my tone cold.

"Buffy," She smirks, I don't even have time to think before I feel her fist connect to my face.

I wake up in a small dark warehouse.

"What the?" I ask myself as I look at my body.

I'm met by full breasts, a very curvaceous body, and dark locks.

"What the fuck?" I ask myself. 'I'm Faith' I think. My astonished face doesn't even come close to Faith's astonishment when she woke up and found out she was me. 'Again?' I ask myself.

"Yeah, again B," Faith-in my body-says.

"Did you just read my mind?" I ask a confused look crossing over my eyes.

"Yeah, I think I did," Faith says coolly.

'God I hate her' I hear pop up in my mind.

"Excuse me?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. Faith started smirking, I looked down and realized why, crossing my arms made all this new found cleavage pop up. I quickly pull my arms down, a blush spreading all the way down into my neck.

Faith is smirking, and I'm beyond embarrassed.

'God, she's so hot when she blushes…..wait…no…hate….hate….love' I look at Faith strangely.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe I ever wanted to be you," Seconds later I'm back in my own body. But I'm sharing it with someone else as Faith's body lays crumpled on the floor.

"God B, just had to up and say that, didn't you?" Faith asks, smirking yet again as she says, "I can't believe I ever wanted to be you." And transports back to her own body.

"Do Faith, didja mean it?"

Faith smiles-a genuine smile- and asks, "What do you think?" And then walked off.

**  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...**

Faith's P.O.V

And this is what it all comes down to. Buffy realized she really didn't want to be me, and I realized that I love her. Karmas a bitch, and love's a bitch, but I don't mind-at least about the latter.

I smirk again, and walk off.

"I'll only wait so long Buffy; I'll only wait so long."

Buffy's P.O.V

I watched her walk away, and heard her whisper, "I'll only wait so long Buffy; I'll only wait so long."

"You won't have to wait long at all," I smirk just the way she does, and walk the opposite direction.


End file.
